Berry Sick/Transcript
opens up with the Fanlair in view. It is hot, notice that the background is rippling. Inside, F&C can't resist the heat Fanboy: Uhh, so hot! I can't take another day of this heat! Chum Chum: Tell me about it. It's so hot, my mask is running. up to reveal his mask running like mascara Fanboy: Chum Chum, the situation is dire! I think we need to go to fail-safe! Chum Chum: You mean? Fanboy: Yes; Emergency Plan Alpha. music plays as Fanboy opens a pizza box and turns the pizza slice so it points upward. It glows green as the TV turns on Television voice: Confirm identification, please. line up and make faces at the TV Television voice: Faceprint rejected. turn around Television voice: Faceprint match. Welcome. to a fog. A door opens revealing F&C's silhouettes in the light. Slowly the light comes up on them Fanboy: Nothing like a secret vault to keep your emergency Fr-osty Fr-eezy Freezes safe. Chum Chum: Mm-hmm! turns on the light and we see a close up of a Frosty Freezy Freeze. We spin around it as we pan upward. Suddenly, there is slurping as the freeze goes down. Pull out to show a seagull drinking the freeze. It burps Fanboy and Chum Chum: Ahh! Fanboy: the seagull out Shoo, shoo! Chum Chum: Dirty bird! Fanboy: You...opened...the window on our secret vault? Chum Chum: It was hot. Fanboy: Chum Chum, we got to get something to cool us down! I'm afraid we're gonna have to go... ominously OUTSIDE. to F&C grunting as they crawl over a sand hill Chum Chum: weak I...can't...take...much...more of...this. Fanboy: Yeah. out to show them in a sandbox Maybe this shortcut through the sandbox wasn't a good idea. to them hopping across the street to the Frosty Mart Fanboy and Chum Chum: Ooh! Ah! Oh! Ooh! Ooh!/Feet are hot!/Ow!/Oh, hot, hot!/Ooh!/Hot, hot!/Ow, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh! to Lenny sleeping with a fan blowing on him Lenny: hits fan Ah! F&C Oh, no. Fanboy: gasp The Frosty Mart. We made it. door slams on them and they slide to the counter Lenny: It's just a mirage. go away! Fanboy and Chum Chum: weak Fro...free... Lenny: Is there something you want? cough up some sand and sculpt it into a Frosty Freezy Freeze Lenny: If you're asking for a Frosty Freezy Freeze, don't bother. The machine dried up. over to the Frosty Freezy Freeze Machine, no freeze in it Fanboy and Chum Chum: raspy Dried up? Lenny: Yeah, didn't you see all the people waiting outside? look over and see zombie-like customers at the door Zombie Customers: Froooostyyy Freeeezyyyy Freeeeze. Hank: I just came for a cup of coffee. Lenny: They've been like that all day. rush to the machine Fanboy: the lever of the Blue-Tonium Please? There's got to be some left! Come on. come on! a drop of Berry Pink falls out Fanboy and Chum Chum: gasp Fanboy: It doesn't wor-r-rk. We're doomed, doomed, doomed, I say! Chum Chum Chum Chum, what do you say? Chum smiles and picks Fanboy up like a rod Chum Chum: Fanboy GIMMIE! GIMMIE! GIMMIE! GIMMIE! GIMMIE! bangs Fanboy on the machine Fanboy: Uh! Ooh! Ee! Eh! Uh! Ee! Uh! Ee! the compartment above the spout opens to reveal a pink ice monster, Berry Fanboy and Chum Chum: gasp Fanboy: It's a Frosty Freezy Freeze ice monster! Chum Chum: Yeah! But an itty-bitty one! Berry: weak Oh. You want Frosty Freezy Freeze? coughs Berry will take care of you. Coming right uuuuuup. F&C catch him Chum Chum: So, you make the Frosty Freezy Freeze? Berry: Well, I did, but this heat wave's made me dry as a bone. wheezes See? My frosty breath's all tapped out. Oh, man, I don't feel so good. Chum Chum: Fanboy, we've got to do something! Look how sick he is! Fanboy: You're right; we've got to rescue him. Chum Chum: Wait a minute. How are we gonna get him past Lenny? Fanboy: Hmm. opens the door revealing the zombie customers Zombie Customers: groaning Fanboy: HEY! LOOK AT THAT GUY BEHIND THE COUNTER! Lenny: Huh? What? Fanboy: HE'S GOT A FR-OSTY FR-EEZY FREEZE ON HIS HEAD! GET IT!!! Zombie Customers: Frrrosty Frrrezy Frrreze! to seize Lenny Lenny: No, no, no, no, no! Not the brain! AHHH! sneak out with Berry in a cooler burst back into the Fanlair Fanboy: We got a Code Pink here, people! Berry: Hot, so very hot. Fanboy: Don't you leave us, buddy! Berry onto Chum Chum's bed and puts a tin can on his head, like a stethoscope I need ten CCs of high fructose corn syrup...STAT! Nurse, where's that crash cart? Chum Chum: Right here, doctor. his bead with the cooler Crash, crash, crash! Fanboy: Thank you. Berry: Artificial flavoring. Artificial flavoring. pushes out an eyedropper through his left ear and squirts the freeze inside it into Berry's mouth. This causes Berry to faint and a small pink meter on his left eye to go down Chum Chum: Fanboy, we're losing him! Fanboy: Not on my watch. What's his temperature? Chum Chum: his finger in Berry's mouth 5 Degrees. He's burning up! He's lost a lot of fluid, doctor. see Berry's pink freeze oozing from him Fanboy: All right, start him on a strawberry -- whoa. He sure has. Chum Chum: Is that what I think it is? up some freeze with his finger and tastes it I think it's Frosty Freezy Freeze! Fanboy: I think we need a second opinion. up some freeze with his finger and tastes it look at Berry with sneaky looks on their faces montage starts Berry: groans Chum Chum: Shh. Chum drips some freeze from Berry's brow into Fanboy's mouth, then his own Berry: Losing...sugary...goodness. Pouring...out...my...body. Oh, ew. of his freeze sweat drips into a pail. Chum Chum takes it and, behind a curtain, he and Fanboy clink cups and drink Berry's freeze is drinking his medicine, but his freeze is also going up through straws into F&C's mouthes Fanboy: slurping Ah. Who knew medicine could be so rewarding? slurps of montage close up of Berry, who wakes up Berry: groans Man, I must have been really sick. I had a fever dream I was being licked all over. Fanboy: from the couch with a straw in his mouth Hmm? Mmm...hehe. straw out of mouth and gasps Uh, mm-hmm. Yes, well, that's normal. Chum Chum: up with a pink freezed face Yup, the licking dream, we see it all the time. Fanboy: Hehe. Chum Chum back down Berry: Thank you, boys. I owe you a solid! Chum Chum: How about a liquid? grabs his leg Berry: Well, this monster better get his butt back to the frosty mart, or I'll be out of a J-O-B. You feel me? to leave, but F&C won't let him Chum Chum: No! Fanboy: You can't leave! Berry: Oh, you boys have done more than enough. Next time you're down at the Frosty Mart, you ask for Berry, and I'll hook you up. Chum Chum: But we want to keep you all to ourselves. out his tongue and grabs him Berry: What? Fanboy: to unravel the tongue Eh-heh, eh-heh. Uh, he means "keep you...for observation". You could have a relapse. Maybe you should stay for more tests. Berry: Why? I feel fine. I got my color back. I mean, come on; look how pink these cheeks are. look at each other alarmed Fanboy: Okay, but, um...here's the thing. Uh, we found something, on your x-rays. I...think you better sit down. goes over to a picture of Berry on the wall Fanboy: At first glance, everything looks normal. Nice icicle growth, strong crystal structure. But you see this mark that looks like a fingerprint smudge? Berry: What is it, doc? Fanboy: That's...just it, it could be nothing. Then again, it could be...SOMETHING. Chum Chum: gasps Not "something"! Berry: Something runs in my family. We all got something. Fanboy: I'm afraid we're gonna have to keep you here for more treatments. Chum licks Berry Berry: How long? Chum Chum: Uh, just for a few more cups. I mean drinks. I mean gulps. I mean slurps. I mean those things you can drink frosty freezy freeze drink -- uh, days! Yeah, that's it. Fanboy: Nice cover. close up of Fanboy's buck teeth nibbling on the couch Fanboy: Come on! Come on! What is taking so long? Berry How you doing in there, Berry? Berry: out carrying a jar on a tray I don't know why y'all need another specimen. I mean, what happened to the five others I gave you? Fanboy: the jar Mix-up at the lab! head for Fanboy's closet to hide Chum Chum: You know: health care, congress, pork barrels! Uggggh! laughs closet door closes. Inside, the jar lights up the dark, because there's Frosty Freezy Freeze inside it Fanboy: That's the stuff. montage starts. We see several extreme close ups of what happens to F&C as they enjoy the freeze. It begins with Fanboy putting a straw in the jar and slurping, turning his eyes pink. Chum Chum also slurps it and gets Freezy Light Vision. Fanboy gets a brain freeze and Chum Chum's teeth turn pink. Fanboy slurps constantly, making him full. Chum Chum's teeth turn pink once more. Fanboy puts another straw in the jar, slurps, and gets another brain freeze while giggling. The screen goes black, then fade up as Chum Chum burps, followed by Fanboy. Fanboy slurps once more making him full again. F&C burp in each other's faces. Fanboy slurps constantly and burps from the couch. Chum Chum burps, followed by Fanboy making him burp. Fanboy slurps yet again, getting another brain freeze. Chum Chum burps Fanboy out, who also burps. Fanboy burps from the couch again. F&C then burp in unison constantly at the camera in a Picasso theory. The montage ends with F&C floating on the freeze in a cup like they're in a pool and drinking calmly. are snoring when Berry comes in Berry: Hey, Dr. Fanboy! I finished that strawberry infusion. What kind of drip you want me on next? them snoring Oh, those docs work around the clock for me. They deserve a rest. I'll just check my chart here and see what's prescribed. Fanboy's notebook and notices a picture of F&C slurping him That's strange. It's just a drawing of me. pause Wait a minute! All these pages are drawings of me. music plays as he flips through the pictures until the last one shows him completely empty Those boys lied to me! I'm not sick at all! go into his head. He looks up and sees F&C slurping him Ahh! against the door All this time...keeping me here...making me think I was sick?! start to approach him evily But you're the sick ones! You've got the Frosty Freezy Freeze Fever! Chum Chum: Don't be scared, Berry. Fanboy: Yeah, we're your friends. Chum Chum: We just want to eat you. chomps Berry: You're out of your freezy-sucking minds! Fanboy and Chum Chum: snickering Berry: chattering Come on, guys. chattering Don't do Berry like this! No. No, no, no, no. NOOOOOOO!!! the last word, he releases snow and ice from his breath Hey. I got my freezy breath back! out to show F&C frozen Thanks, docs! I owe ya! door But don't send a bill. Frosty Mart doesn't give berry health coverage. You know what I'm saying? laughs See ya! and closes door Fanboy: Well, at least we're out of the heat. Chum Chum: around his mouth And we taste delicious. slup around their mouthes. Suddenly, the door falls down and the zombie customers walk in. Notice Lenny is now one of them due to earlier Zombie Customers: Frosty Freezy Freeeeze! Frosty Freezy Freeeeze! Fanboy: Uh-oh. zombie customers march toward F&C and lick them all over Fanboy: Ah! Not the braaaain! Hank: I just came for a cup of coffee. Category:Transcripts